


Hybrid Theory *REWRITE*

by ShadowDragon519



Series: In Fear and Faith [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS is a big family, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Supernatural Creatures, Violence and discussions of traumatic events, a/b/o dynamics, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon519/pseuds/ShadowDragon519
Summary: *Rewrite of the original Hybrid Theory which has since been deleted. If you've read that one, a majority of the first 7 chapters will be familiar, but a lot was either changed or removed starting from chapter 5 or so.*It started off innocent enough, she supposed. A nice run through the forest just hours before dawn, breathing in the cool Autumn air.She didn't plan on entering claimed territory. Nor did she plan on challenging another Alpha, accidental or not.Though, she decided, worse things could have happened.Worse things could happen yet.





	1. Runaway *Prologue*

_Run._

It's all she knew.

_Faster!_

She struggled to breathe as her legs pushed her farther from the place she once had to call "home".

_It'll all be over soon. Just keep running._

She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from or who it was supposed to belong to. It was familiar, but the terror flooding through hr veins kept her from dwelling on it. She was so close to leaving Pack territory. From leaving her waking nightmare. So close to **_freedom_**.

She couldn't stop to think. If she did, she might stumble. Fall. And if she fell, she knew she'd _never _get away again. She shivered as the memory of their brutality threatened to take over.

_Come on, **run**!_

Her eyes widened, breath hitching in her throat as she felt her body go cold. She lurched forward as though she'd been struck by lightning, a low whine slipping through her chapped lips at the sensation.

_Be free. I'll find you again one day. I promise._

* * *

A young woman walked down the dimly lit streets of Los Santos, slim fingers worrying at the hems of her long sleeves, black fabric hugging her shape without being constricting. Striking gray eyes flit to and fro as she quickened her pace.

Someone was following her.

It was working.

She knew that the only way to survive as a female Rogue was to use her powers as an Alpha to her advantage. By masking herself as a lone Omega, she was able to lure away other Rogues to isolated areas, dispatching them with relative ease. She did her research on each target, all of them doing heinous things and still managing to get away with it. By the time they realized what was happening, it was too late. She was incredibly agile. Her small stature and toned legs allowed her to move much faster than the average being.

Her most recent target was on her tail as she lured him into a dark, abandoned alley. This particular Beta was a major member of an underground Omega trafficking ring. Which, to her, was one of the worst kinds of people anyone could be. She knew he would most likely be her last hit before needing to move elsewhere. The Pack in charge of the city had started personally investigating the crime scenes she'd left behind. She was confident that they wouldn't be able to catch her as is, but she knew that with the coming of the full moon, she'd eventually get sloppy and give them just enough to catch her.

The male was fairly tall, but nothing special. A Beta, unclaimed and cocky. Once they were far enough into the alley, she spun around, facing the brunet with a near feral grin on her face. Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of crimson, the male's sparking silver in response. She heard his breath hitch, his heart rate climbing higher as he desperately searched for an escape.

It was too late. It always was.

The second his eyes landed on a nearby fire-escape ladder, her fangs were embedded in the flesh of his throat. Normally, she'd dash behind them and snap their necks, but she was losing her patience with the scum of the city. She rummaged through the now-dead Beta's pockets, coming back with a wad of cash. She wiped the blood from her mouth, forcing away the nausea at the knowledge of where the money came from and that she had such a disgusting creature's blood on her tongue.

She nearly had enough saved up to find herself a safer place to stay, if only for a short while.

They were still looking for her, after all.

A decade and they still refuse to let her go.

She doubted they'd ever give up. So long as the ones in charge still lived.

She spared one last glance at the Beta, letting out a snarl as she thought back to the things he'd gotten away with.

_Someone will find him come morning. They always do._

They were catching on.

She was running out of time.


	2. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reveled in the times where her life was at peace enough to enjoy a run through the woods. Sometimes, on these runs, she loses herself in her thoughts. She loses track of where she is.
> 
> When she finds herself in Packlands, finds herself face-to-face with an Alpha, she realizes just how troublesome her daydreaming habits can really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God motivation is hard to come by. I literally have through chapter 10 (and currently working on chapter 11) written out, I just can't seem to find the will or energy to type it all out even though I absolutely adore my plans for this "series".

She almost forgot what it was like, being in her transformed state. Her unique markings often made her a target for wandering Hunters and other supernatural beings so she avoided using her wolf form as much as she could. Faintly glowing green runes coated her otherwise jet black fur, the bottoms of her paws engraved with the same strange symbols. She never managed to figure out what they meant, if anything at all. There weren't any formal records of wolves like her.

She tries not to dwell on what that could mean.

Her legs pushed her forwards without her thinking much of where she was going. She glanced upwards towards the sky, a break in the leaves giving her a clear view of the sky. Unfortunately, her view of the stars was obstructed by thick clouds, but she appreciated what she could see anyway.

_The moon sleeps under the cover of the clouds and takes the stars with her._

She padded along, letting out a huff as she took in her surroundings. She was frustrated by her daydreaming habits as they often got her in very difficult, very dangerous situations.

Now was no different.

She was hopelessly lost.

_Well, isn't this fantastic._

She froze in her tracks as a mashup of scents assaulted her nose. Her breathing rate nearly doubled as she began to panic, realization setting in.

_I'm in Packlands?! You have _got _to be kidding me._

Her eyes darted between the trees surrounding her. In her haze of fear, it seemed as though they were closing in.

She didn't know when the darkness overtook her, but when she awoke, she sure as hell wasn't prepared to be muzzle-to-muzzle with a black and tan wolf. His eyes were glowing gold and she could hear the rumble in his chest as he let out a snarl. She flung herself up on all fours, teeth bared as she snarled back, eyes flashing a brilliant crimson. He growled in response, stance shifting as she hunkered lower to the ground, muscles coiling in preparation.

She was challenging him. Challenging an Alpha on what could very well be his lands.

_I'm so fucked._

The male responded to her challenge with a swift bite at her ears, a move she dodged with ease. He was fast, but she was faster. She ducked below his attack before rolling to her left, flipping up onto her paws and lunging forward in an attempt to land a bite on his side. He was much larger than her, making the slight difference in their speeds significant enough for her to land a cut on his flank as he attempted to dodge her. He managed to land a kick to her snout in retaliation, dazing her for a moment. She coiled the muscles in her front legs, releasing the tension to flip herself backwards and away from the other Alpha. She let out a huff, markings faintly beginning to glow as her irritation rose. But as her frustrations mounted, so did her fear.

He knew she was a Rogue, it was impossible for him not to. She'd heard rumors of what Pack Alphas do to Rogues that encroach on their territory. Let alone what happened to the ones that chose to actively fight those Alphas. And as an Alpha herself, she knew she wouldn't survive if he caught her in his maw.

This wasn't a fight for dominance, oh no. This was a fight for _survival_. And truth be told, she wasn't sure if she was going to be the one walking away. And even if she did, she knew his Pack wouldn't be too far behind her. She had no idea what to expect from this Alpha's Pack.

  
Her body moved as if on autopilot, lunging at the male and dancing away as he attacked back. She had to admit, it was the best fight she'd been in in a very long time. Probably the best she'd be in for a while, if she survived.

His next move startled her. He backed away, slowly lowering his head onto his front paws, his gaze lowered.

_He's standing down? But why?_

She never expected him to forfeit, but a few seconds later she realized what he'd done.

The scents of a were-tiger and a dire-wolf flooded the clearing the two Alpha's had been fighting in, sending her into a panicked frenzy. She leaped clear over the other Alpha, taking off into a dead sprint as soon as her paws hit the ground behind him. Her markings were glowing brightly, but she moved too fast for the other three to use them as a beacon. As she ran, she heard a howl, the power behind it causing her to nearly stumble as it echoed through the woods.

That Alpha was much stronger than she thought.

_Was he just playing with me? Biding time until his Packmates showed up? But then why wouldn't he just go for the kill? He's clearly stronger than he appeared to be._

She stumbled as her path began to dip downwards. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings as she ran, not noticing the decline until she was tumbling down it. She rolled down the slope, coming to a sudden stop as she collided with something solid yet soft. She noted that her runes ceased their glowing once she began to fall down the sizable hill. She shook her head, looking down to see what she slammed into. Her eyes went wide as she gazed down at an irate human.

"Jesus can't you watch where you're going? I swear to- wait, you aren't one of ours."

His bright blue eyes narrowed as he quickly slid out from under her, pulling a pistol from a hidden holster at his side. He didn't fully point the weapon at her, but the threat was still present. She snarled, glaring at the offending metal with auburn eyes, hackles raising as her runes began to glow once more. His eyes widened as he let out a quiet sound of awe, the grip on his pistol slacking just enough for her to realize that he never intended to use it if he didn't have to.

"Whoa, sorry. You're one of the prettiest wolves I've seen in a while, and trust me when I say I've seen plenty. But, uh, don't let my mate know I said that, yeah? He'd throw a fit."

The brunet sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand, the other moving to holster his weapon as she let out a snort. It was the closest thing to a laugh that she could manage as a wolf and it seemed as though he was aware of that. He let out a laugh of his own as she began to relax, a unique sound that she found herself enjoying.

She lowered herself to the ground, resting her head on her front paws. Her eyes returned to their natural gray, following the human with her gaze as he slowly came closer. He stayed at arms reach, but ran the tips of his fingers along the areas where her runes dimly glowed. He inched forwards until he could run his whole hand along her forehead. He paused as her head tilted ever so slightly, her ears flicking when he didn't continue moving. He inched forward once more, still more than a foot away and only able to reach the back of her neck. She let out a huff, standing from her place on the ground and staring him down. His face twisted in confusion before recognizing the playful look in her eyes. She jumped forward, knocking him to the ground as gently as she could. He choked on a laugh as she pressed her muzzle to his forehead. She spoke in her mind despite knowing that he couldn't hear her.

_There are so many things you could have done to me but you didn't. I know a skilled human when I see one. So, thank you. For not pulling the trigger and for treating me like I'm not some Rogue trespassing on your lands._

Her weight was suddenly removed from his body, the change so drastic that it took him a moment to process it. He sat up, looking to his side to see a black and tan wolf pinning her to the ground, his teeth pressing against the nape of her neck. He didn't press down enough to harm her, but he hoped it got the message across as he growled. She snarled back, teeth baring as her body tensed beneath him. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but her pride as an Alpha wouldn't let her back down so easily. That is, until the teeth were removed from her neck. She turned to see the Alpha male pin his ears to his head, hunkering down as the human scolded him.

"Evan! What is the matter with you? She wasn't doing nothing wrong! If you don't get off of her in the next three seconds I'm staying with Luke for the next month."

The Alpha immediately threw himself off of her, letting out an almost pathetic whine as he shuffled away from her, head hung low. He whined again as the human crossed his arms, a frown pulling at his lips. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening.

_So the human and the Alpha are Mates? What a plot twist._

"Look, just think about things before picking fights. What if it was just a mistake? Besides, fighting isn't really your thing. Leave the anger and jealousy to Wildcat, he does it best."

She picked herself up off the ground as she heard an offended huff from the top of the hill. She looked up to see the were-tiger from before, his electric blue eyes glaring daggers at the human. Said human continued his silent conversation with his Mate before finally speaking out loud again.

"We should at least consider it."

He spoke softly but his tone carried a strong sense of finality. The Alpha turned to her, staring at her for several seconds before sighing. He turned back to his mate, a beaming smile on the humans face. She was nearly blinded by the sheer joy radiating off of him. She turned back to the hill as she heard heavy footfalls break from the treeline. She watched the dire-wolf from earlier amble through the trees and slide his way down the hill to join the were-tiger on the other side of the Alpha male. The dire-wolf walked with such a strong aura of laziness that it was actually unsettling. She knew how powerful a dire-wolf was, and to see one move with such leisure had her on edge. The human waved at her, the motion catching her attention.

"So, Ev told me you're Packless, right?"

She whimpered, ears flattening at the term. Her runes glowed a faint and sickly yellow. She didn't like being reminded of _why_ she was all alone. Why she had no family, no friends. Being called a Rogue was one thing, but being called Packless was so much worse.

"Ah shit. Forgot that can be a sore subject. Guess you gotta have a reason or two to be alone, and I'm gonna guess yours aren't too good."

She nodded, noticing the flattened ears and lowered eyes of the three non-human males. The human turned to his Packmates. She assumed that they were discussing what to do with her through their Pack link, but really couldn't be sure.

"Okay so I know that this is super sudden and probably terrifying, but we have some magic users at the Pack house that might be able to help you learn some more about those marks of yours, if you want. We aren't gonna ask you to join us, but you can stay with us for a few days. Nogla said he could sense something about you that he thinks you could use some time to sort away from the city." She tilted her head. "Oh, Nogla's the dire-wolf. His name is David but we call him Nogla. Well, I call him Nogla. Can't say his first name right even after knowing him for years. Everyone still makes fun of me for it. The tiger here is Tyler, or Wildcat, and this is Evan. His other name is Vanoss. And I'm Jonathan! I do have another name, like everyone else does, but I can't tell you it. It's a secret."

He held a finger to his lips with a wink. She thought about whether or not to take them up on their offer, glancing between each of the four males standing before her.

She made a decision. One Jonathan seemed to be able to read without issue. He beamed at her, clapping his hands together and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Evan and Jonathan lead the group down a path, her in the middle, and the other two taking the rear. Even if she wanted to, she knew she couldn't run. Not now.

Not that she would, but they didn't have to know that.

_I hope they don't find me any time soon. It's hard enough knowing that this Pack is aware of my status as a Rogue, but if they manage to catch up to me while I'm here, I'm afraid for what will come of me. Of this Pack. God I hope I can keep these people safe. They had every chance to put me down, and they would have had every right to, but they chose not to. They chose to give me a chance. I wonder why? Guess there's only one way to find out._


End file.
